


It Sure Does Bring Snape to the Yard

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Not all the boys, just Snape
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	It Sure Does Bring Snape to the Yard

Hermione’s milkshakes were becoming legend in their household. Granted it was a secret well kept between the two of them, but he waited impatiently each month for that last Saturday to roll around. She’d break out their best ice creams and toppings and work her magic with the blender. Then she’d take two glasses and fill them to the brim with the best flavors and combinations he’d ever tasted in his life. She had made: salted caramel, rum raisin, double chocolate, raspberry, strawberry, matcha, banana, peanut butter, mint, and the list goes on.

Severus had been practically giddy this particular Saturday because it was finally _that_ Saturday. He had sat himself in the kitchen while she rummaged around, trying to find everything she needed. He didn’t care that he had the most silly grin plastered to his face, he was excited _damnit._ It wasn’t a long wait before she set down her newest glass of heaven in front of him.

“And what is it this time, love?” He inquired excitedly. He knew it was written across his face, but she seemed to take pride in the fact that she could incite such emotion in him.

“Well, I think I’ve managed to finally create a new flavor,” she remarked.

He was on the edge of his seat.

“It’s vanilla with caramel apple topping and a cookie crumble mixed in. So like apple crumble, but as ice cream,” she smiled proudly.

“Merlin woman, you’re going to be the death of me,” he groaned.

She giggled and brought his glass over to him, kissing the top of his head,

“Well then it’ll be a rather cold, but very very sweet death,” she commented.

“Sweet indeed,” he grumbled while gently pulling her into his lap to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> (And thanks to everyone in H&C who helped brainstorming ice cream flavors!! Looking at you Sternflimmern💚)


End file.
